Confessions
by ladyyoko86
Summary: (Levi x reader fic) You and Levi are roommates and you have been trying to work up the nerve to confess your feelings to him.


Confessions

Today was the day! Yes, today was the day you were finally going to tell him how you felt. It had been a tumultuous few months living with the man you adored, but you had somehow gotten through it, but you felt unsatisfied. You finally decided the only thing that would make you feel better was to confess, of course you hoped he would reciprocate your feelings but, you did not have high hopes, after all he was Levi Ackerman. I mean the man was famous for not having emotions. His poker face could stop a herd of rampaging animals.

You sit on the couch with a book waiting for the sound of a key in the door signaling his arrival home. As soon as you hear that sound you shove your face in the book and try to act nonchalant. He walked in the door and threw his stuff down and plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. You kept the book in front of your face, he nudged your foot hoping to receive a response, but none came. He nudged you again and you pretended not to notice. He let out a "tch" and stopped pestering you for a minute. He stares at the wall only for a nanosecond before returning to the task of trying to get your attention.

"Hey, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked as he grabbed the book from your hands.

"I want you to leave me alone" you respond, mentally slapping yourself for saying it.

"Well, kitty has claws. What did I do to you?" he says as he throws your book aside. You mumble an answer under your breath.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked as he tried to reach for your hand.

"Nothing!" you shout and he stops in his tracks. He notices that throughout the entire conversation you have made sure not to look at him. He scoots closer and placed his hand on your chin forcing you to consider his eyes. He lowers his voice and asks once again what was the matter.

You try and come up with a response but all that comes out of your mouth is a stutter. You finally take a breath and come up with a long-winded excuse for your behavior. He cuts you off midsentence and says "oh, will you just shut up and fuck me already!"

Your mouth falls open and your eyes go wide "What?" you manage to choke out. He chuckles and says, "I know you want me" as he runs a hand up his shirt and pops a button, you almost drool at the sight of his creamy skin. He laughs at the sight of you and says "Look (f/n), we've been friends for a while and roommates for a few months now and I've learned how to read you. I've known something was going on, and judging by your reaction jut now I guessed right as to what has been bothering you, you have feelings for me."

You shake your head trying to deny it but you both know better. "Let's not waste any time" he says as he hoists you up off the couch and throws you over his shoulder. The action leaves your breathless and scrambles your brain a bit. Its only when he starts walking towards the bedroom that you realize what was about to happen. You try to wiggle out of his grasp but his hold was firm. You finally acquiesce to your position and realize that you have a perfect view of his perfect ass. You take the opportunity to admire it before an idea forms in your head. You smile and playfully smack his ass, this stops him in his tracks and murmurs something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "tease". He started the journey to the bedroom once more and soon you found yourself flung onto the mattress with a humph.

Levi smirks as you sit up on your elbows and scowl at him. Before you could react, he was on top of you, you gulp audibly as his gray eyes pierce yours. His hands ever so slowly make their way to your shirt where he begins undoing the buttons, once done he opens your shirt and exposes your chest. He runs his fingers along your stomach and hitches a finger in the waistband of your pants pulling them down slowly. He drinks in the sight of you wearing only your lacy undergarments and licks his lips. The sight of his tongue on his lips makes you quiver in anticipation. He sees your reaction and moves so his face and lips hover above yours, he however does not make contact. You bite your lip and this drives him mad. He slams his lips onto yours tasting and devouring, his tongue slowly slips inside your mouth, you moan but the sound is swallowed by him. He deepens the kiss all the while running his fingers up and own your body.

"Levi" you whisper when he finally breaks the kiss, he responds only with a "mmm", it seems you had more of an effect on him than he or you thought. You take advantage of his momentary weakness and switch your positions so you are now straddling him. You rake your fingernails down his abdomen and his stomach twitches. You let the shirt fall from your shoulders and lower your head and trace your tongue around his navel, this elicits a moan from him. You tease him more with your tongue smiling at the sounds falling from his lips.

You stop your ministrations and in a flash Levi flips your positions again and begins to tease you with his tongue. He slowly reaches up and removes the bra from your body, leaving your chest bare. He then makes his way down and pulls your panties off your hips, down your legs and off your body, he grips your panties in his hand and then throws them across the room. He stares at your naked body and lets out a sound of approval. You break his stare by whispering "Levi, you have too many clothes on."

As soon as the words leave your lips he loses his composure, he fumbles as he tries to rid himself of his own clothing, you raise a hand to his chest and say, "Let me help you" his hands fall away and you take your time unbuttoning each button on his shirt, once a button is undone you kiss the spot and then move to the next one, this action elicits more moans from his lips. Once all his clothing is shed he kisses you again, this time he makes sure to grasp your hair and tug a little. You gasp as he begins to tug your hair, he enjoys this sound so he continues. As the kisses grow more heated he starts to lazily rub the tip of his manhood against your entrance, the sounds you make are carnal and it spurs him on further. In an instant, he stops and you open your eyes to protest but the words die on your lips as he thrusts inside you.

Your hips meet his and the contact sends a jolt of electricity up your body. You moan at the contact and raise your hips to match the rhythm he has set. You continue a lazy pace and then suddenly he stops and pulls out, you have no time to protest, he rolls so his back is against the bed and you are on top of him. Quicker than the speed of light he thrusts into you again and you scream as he fills you up.

"Oh Levi!" you breath out as he firmly grasps your hips and forces you down onto him further. The sound of his name leaving your lips spurs his desire and he moves your hips faster and faster. You ride his rhythm and the two of you moan simultaneously. He feels you tighten around his manhood and thrusts into one last time before you both climax.

Afterwards you lay in silence, you fall asleep first as he runs his hands through your hair.

The next morning…

You wake up the next morning to his voice shouting "oy, brat get up already!"

You roll over and sigh, again! You had a dream about him again, and they were getting more realistic. You couldn't help but feel a little sad that you couldn't work up the nerve to confess your feelings to him. You open your eyes and stare at the ceiling, after a few minutes of staring you finally force yourself to roll over and out of bed, you look around slightly confused.

"Why am I in Levi's room?" you ask yourself. Suddenly a figure appears in the doorway and asks, "are you up yet?" He steps into the room and as soon as his eyes contact yours, you begin to blush as you realize last night was no dream. He notices your cheeks redden and walks over to the bed and sits down.

Before you could utter a word, he says, "I'm glad last night happened."

You breathe a sigh of relief and try and respond but all that comes out is "I…I…."

He smiles and tugs a strand of your hair saying, "I think it's cute when you get all tongue tied." You smile and whisper "I'm glad it happened too" and with that he leans forward and kisses your lips hungrily. He lays you back on the bed as he gears you up for round two.


End file.
